narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Akatsuchi
is a shinobi of Iwagakure and was one of the bodyguards of the Third Tsuchikage during the Five Kage Summit. Personality Akatsuchi is a very jovial and childish in nature, and always seem have a cheerful disposition. He was excited at the prospect of flying once again, even though there was the possibility that they were going to war. He was similarly happy to see Deidara, believing that that meant he hadn't actually died. During battles, however, he is by no means a hindrance acting level-headed and efficient as the Tsuchikage's bodyguard. He is kind, caring, and helpful, as seen when he offered to carry Ōnoki's luggage against his will and refused to leave his side when he heard of Sasuke's fight, just in case Ōnoki's hip went out. Appearance Akatsuchi is a large man with black hair and eyes. He also has big cheeks and a plump nose. He wears red clothing underneath his Iwagakure flak jacket in addition to a yellow scarf that adorns his neck. Abilities Though he has not been shown very much in battle, he proved capable of moving at high speeds when A made an aggressive act at the Kage Summit. Akatsuchi has displayed proficiency in Earth Release techniques. He can mold and expel a large stone golem from his mouth, which has great strength, capable of biting off Spore Zetsu's head, and pulling him from Akatsuchi's body. Akatsuchi can also create Rock Clones of other people, where they shatter instead of disappear when defeated. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc He was setting off with Kurotsuchi to escort the Third Tsuchikage to the Five Kage meeting, called for by the Fourth Raikage. When Ōnoki hurt his hips when trying to carry his bag by himself, Akatsuchi carried him along the way. When the Raikage destroyed his table during the meeting, Akatsuchi was seen moving to attack in defense of his lord, but was soon dismissed by Ōnoki. When White Zetsu appears during the summit, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi guard the Tsuchikage. Later, when Sasuke infiltrates the meeting room, Akatsuchi and the Tsuchikage decided not to engage him, moving out of the way to let the Fifth Mizukage, deal with him. Later, he is ensnared in Zetsu's Spore Technique. Seeing Sasuke escape Mei, Ōnoki suggests to two of them join the fight. Akatsuchi agrees, and uses an unnamed technique to expel a large rock golem from his mouth. This golem bites and pulls Zetsu from Akatsuchi's body. After Madara told the story of the Ten-Tailed Beast and the Sage of the Six Paths, then declared the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Akatsuchi returned to Iwagakure with the Tsuchikage and Kurotsuchi, where they were informed that the Earth Daimyo has approved of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc When news got out that Kisame Hoshigaki managed to reveal the location where Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee were hiding, Ōnoki took Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi with him with his Flight Technique to improve the defenses, while Akatsuchi acted somewhat like a child when he was allowed to fly. On their way, they met with Kabuto Yakushi and the revived Deidara, and Akatsuchi created a Stone Clone of the Tsuchikage to intercept the attack. Trivia * means "Red Earth". References